Ron Stoppable, the Rise of the Monkey king
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Ron Stoppable has been abused over his life, but it's always been OK because he had the love of his life to be there to catch him and keep him whole, now betrayed and with the love of his life gone he will embrace his power and forge a new destiny. Ron X Yori/Tara... there's a lot of them... My first KP fic so please be nice... flames encouraged so long as constructive. Read ON!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello All and Welcome to Rise of the Monkey King, I'd like to start by saying Disney Please no Sue I own nothing I'm simply borrowing them and making no money, besides I'm poor what are you going to take?_**

**_Anyways so I'm so happy that you have clicked onto this story to read, I am looking forward to see all of your reviews and thoughts. I'd like to apologize now as I always do for having sporadic and random uploading times I am so sorry. To make up for it I have no "required" reviews to upload. Well ya'll didn't click to listen to me so on with the story... _**

* * *

_Rise of the Monkey King:_

_The End of One Stage..._

A tall young blonde man stood there slack jawed at what he was seeing, his KP, the girl who could do anything was being tortured. The time stamp read for just over an hour ago. He felt a burning heat grow through his body as the roar of a troop of monkeys played in a deep primal part of his mind. He watched as Senior Senior Junior came behind her and pulled her red mane back lifting her face to the camera. Her face on the small screen of his phone showed all the bruises and cuts from her previous tortures she was unconscious at least… the unzipping sound and Kim's waking scream told Ron what was going on. Ron dropped his phone when he saw the next two people come onto the screen, Dr. Director and Will Du walked onto the screen, with a lazy hand Dr. Director raised her small pistol to Kim's head and her voice could barely be heard coming from Ron's speakers on the ground.

"Kimberly you made two mistakes, the first," the sound of Director pulling back the slide of her gun brought Ron's attention back down to the screen. "Not joining when you had the chance, can't have you besting the best now can we. The second, you forgot to bring your side-kick." The gun shot came loud and clear from the speakers. Ron couldn't control it any longer for four years he has kept his powers in total check, it took Kim a month to come back to him after their graduation but that was fine, he loved her all the more for returning to him. Pulling the black velvet box from his pocket he made a vow then and there, this wouldn't be the end of this, even after vengeance had its day and the world was rid of her killers he would find a way to save her. His powers rolled off of him in blue waves as he picked back up the phone. Hitting a speed dial he waited for a voice to pick up.

"Ron?" Shego's voice sounded from the other end of the line. "We weren't expecting you and Princess over for another few hours, is something wrong?" Sighing Ron at least had that, their old enemies turned close friends didn't have anything to do with this.

"Shan, we won't be making it, I have some stuff to take care of tonight, tell Drew that I'm sorry but we'll catch up later." Before she could respond Ron hung up the phone and dialed another number. They'd find out about this in the morning.

"Ron I was just about to call you." Wades voice dropped a couple of years ago, the voice matching the body that the young teen had grown into, that rich voice was now a mix between rage and fear.

"Wade when were you going to tell me, and just so you know I'm doing my blue thing right now so honesty would be much appreciated."

"Ron I just got confirmation on authenticity, I ran every single test that I had trying to prove it false."

"Where Wade…"

"I'm sending you the coordinates now, and Ron?"

"Yeah Wade?"

"Kill them all."

"That was the plan." As Ron got off the phone he did something he hadn't done in years, he let his rage go. If those idiots, traitors really, thought that the Lowardians were a danger then they were seriously mistaken. Walking over to his car, an all black Charger, he speed off into the night, he made a decision to make a brief stop at his and… no, just his apartment.

Entering the large penthouse he stopped at one of the pictures near the door. It was taken a year ago outside his opening of the bistro. She was smiling and wearing his tog at a jaunty angle the smiles in the picture finally broke him. Falling to his knees he let himself cry the tears coming out, with Rufus gone, Felix on a date, Wade busy setting up funeral arrangements and Monique running her store he had no one to talk with, no one to cry on. Forcing himself to his feet he walked over to a locked room that had an azure blue door. Opening the door Ron flipped a switch on the wall, inside the sides of the walls were filled with different kinds of weapons ranging anywhere from throwing knives and spears to pistols and rifles. Walking Straight ahead Ron focused on the back wall where they were placed on the altar, the tools of his training the gifts from his sensei after completing his training the third time. Stripping Ron donned the black suit as parts of it touched his skin a blue design flared across the cloth, a match for Kim's old super suit. Taking a katana and sliding it into its sheath on his back Ron turned to the other weapons across the wall, picking up several different throwing knives and sliding them into their sheaths Ron left the hood off. This time he wanted his opponents to know his face; it was the ultimate challenge from a Shinobi, the greatest insult. Walking back towards the room's one door Ron stopped and listened. The light hum of a hover-jet and the sound of GJ issue boots warned Ron what was coming, reaching to the wall he pulled two pistols off the wall the two 10mm pistols were a gift from Mr. Dr. P of all people, fitting in a morbid sense that the guns of her father would be used to destroy those who killed Kim. Inhaling a deep breath he waited in the middle of his dojo the guns lose in his hands. He could hear them moving and talking outside the door.

"He's through here, move quietly, he's just the side kick but he's pulled some dangerous moves before." The voice was unfamiliar to Ron, just one of the thousands of flunkies that GJ has under its control. Raising one of the two guns level with where someone who would be trying to pick the lock would be on the other side of the door. Squeezing the trigger the round left the pistol blowing through the blue door like paper with a thunk coming from outside the door the first death in a private war was made. Rolling to the left Ron slid the still full pistol intro a holster under his left arm and the other into a holster on the small of his back. Reaching on the wall Ron grabbed several different kinds of smoke grenades, throwing some of the stickies onto the door he waited for them to blow it open.

***Japan***

An old man woke from something he had rarely had, a dream. A man with a long blonde mane of hair with a naked mole rat sitting on one of his shoulders was the main focus of the dream, his back was turned from the dreamers view, behind the foreign man several women were looking at him like a god four women in the center of the group were crowned and wearing slightly more clothing then the others. The voice of one of girls shocked the old man.

"Stoppable-dono, we must go your armies can finish this part of the country we must head back to the palace, the meeting with Lipskey-sama starts in less than an hour." The beautiful child that the dreamer all but raised looked oddly happy with the situation that she was in.

"Thank you Yori as always you're correct. Ladies it's time to see what our favorite smurf has for us today…" the dreamer woke as the man turned his old students brown eyes had been replaced by almost solid Azure orbs, there was no mistaking it though this man in sensei's prophetic dream was no other then Ron Stoppable.

Waking he started to meditate on the dream, what could make it so that the warrior of light would become an emperor… his queen, his balance and rock, one Kim Possible, the red hair was the only head missing from the others. She wouldn't have left him that would have turned the Chosen into a dark lord, and there would be no Lotus Blade, only the Blood Edge. So she must have been killed… Standing from his meditations he walked at a brisk pace to the alarms.

***Middleton Colorado***

Ron stepped out of his apartment shutting and locking the door behind him, he had left all the rifles at home, this was an up-close and personal battle, making his way to the roof in the armor of one of the GJ hit squad over his own lighter armor Ron waved down a jet making the no radio sign over his head. Getting into the Jet Ron allowed everyone to get comfortable and settle into the air before he made his move.

"So, Simmons how bad was the side kick." Lucky day for Ron, the pilot was none other than one William Du, Taking off his helmet Ron cleared his throat.

"You made two mistakes Du," Ron's voice was colder then liquid hydrogen as he spoke Du couldn't move, he couldn't even hit the alarm button. "One," Ron drew the 10-mm from his back holster cocking it, "You guys killed Kim Possible, and two," Ron pulled the trigger before he could finish the sentence sending bits of Du's useless 'Professional' brain all over the side of the cockpit. "You forgot to kill the sidekick." The ride back to the GJ base was simple on auto pilot. Enough so that Ron decided that it might not be a bad idea to try and get some shut eye. Slipping into the darkness Ron smiled to himself, this was going to end shortly, and he had to think about what to do after that.

_Ron awoke in a room, before him were two statues, both were of him but what they portrayed were different, the one on the left was made of marble and gold it was of him in a mixed combination of different kinds of armor, he had the lotus blade at his side and the calm face of a ruler. The one on the right seemed to be cast out of pure gold with black bits of obsidian for accents in several places, the armor on this statue had sharper angles and more blades and serrated edges to it, there were multiple kinds of weaponry on him and the face was colder harder. Behind each of the statues different scenes seemed to play out, key things were the same in both, Ron seemed to have a harem in each of the futures, he seemed to rule in both of those paths also, something caught Ron's eye though, with the left path he saw flashes of a red mane that seemed to show up every now and then. A double voice filled the air around the statues as a woman seemed to appear out of nowhere she was dressed like a gypsy her face shrouded he felt calm in the woman's presence._

"_You are about to set out on an adventure, here starts your rise to power," at this point the woman's presence seemed to light the room that Ron was in, above the statues was a scale that was currently perfectly balanced. "You have the blood of Heroes in you Ronald, the blood of ancient kings and queens run through your veins, and with that blood comes the Gift," walking forward again she motioned Ron to follow, they stopped in front of the gate, "It has been my job to train the hero's for generations, you though Ronald are one of the oldest that I've ever had to start with. All of your previous training, all of your previous decisions have led you to this point. What happens now is up to you. As you saw there are two paths that lead to a different ending to your story, when you awake you will find that you will have a decision to make. That decision once made will set you on the path which will allow for you to make your decisions. It is time to awaken Hero, you must awake…" As the dream world faded out the two statues seemed to burn into his memory._ Ron Stoppable awoke as the plane landed, the air field was empty. Silently getting off the hover jet and getting into the ventilation system Ron thought about what he should do. The two paths… Ron stopped and looked out of one of the vents, looking down Ron saw Junior talking into a phone.

"… but Father it was my money and you know how I have always wanted to taste the rare Blue Fox… Yes I used my own money for this… They, they shot her Father I swear I had no idea that they were going to do that, I didn't want my Fox dead I wanted her… I know I will live and move on…" As Junior started to walk away Ron decided to drop down and face Junior. Landing silently behind the large spoiled brat Ron drew a collapsible Bo staff and with a flick of the wrist it became a full sized staff. Junior Hung up the phone when all of a sudden he was on the floor and then nothing.

When Junior awoke he realized several things very quickly, that he was tied to a chair, he was entirely naked, and that there was a man with his back turned to him facing a table, the man spoke before Junior could say anything.

"Tell me Junior, what happened to the Honor of the Seniors," the man turned and for the first time in Junior's life he knew fear. The man in front of him was supposed to be dead; the Stoppable should have been taken care of. Junior then looked into the eyes of the boyfriend of the woman he raped and saw something that he had never seen in them, coldness. "I overheard your conversation with your father; out of respect for him I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes. I warn you this won't be an easy thing, I saw what you did to Kim, Junior and just so you know," Ron pulled out the small velvet box and opened it setting it on the table for Junior to see. Junior couldn't help it he started to cry, the sobbing wouldn't stop.

"Ronald I am so sorry… I just wanted a chance at her I would have protected her…"

"She was never yours to protect. But at this point we can't change what happened, but you can help me get back at those who did this, well Betty at least Wil Du is never going to utter the word professional again. Junior I want you to tell me how this came about, I want no details spared and I want the truth. If I think our lying," Ron walked behind Junior, there was a raw piece of meat that he grabbed from the cafeteria and a popsicle on the table, picking up the small torch next to the steak he brought it about to Juniors face and lit it. "I will start torching your back. Did you know that a hot enough flame makes the contact point feel cold? You learn such cool things at culinary school." Ron waited for Junior to start talking.

"I… I was approached by Global Justice two months ago… ahh, ahhhhh, Please Ronald I am being the Honest with you…" Ron pulled the Popsicle back and killed the torch and waited for Junior to continue "It… was an offer I could never refuse, they offered me a chance to taste your Blue Fox they just needed the funding, I swear to you Ronald, I didn't know… If I had… I would have told you about their plan… Please Ronald, I am so sorry… I will help you however I can…" Ron started to torch the steak again as he moved the popsicle around the large back of SSJ. "AHHHHHHHHH… I AM SORRY RONALD I AM SO SORRY… I… I… accept your choice…" Junior was confused when a popsicle was popped into his mouth and he was turned to see the steak on the table. He felt his bonds being cut and saw Stoppable standing in front of him.

"Get dressed and go home Junior, I don't need any more help here. Go home and wait for my call, tell your father about this and tell him I am going to collect this debt and it will be a large one. Do you understand?" Ron threw the man his clothes and started to walk to the door pulling the katana from his back sheath and walking down the hall he left the large Spaniard nodding. As soon as the man was gone Junior dressed himself and left towards the hanger and his private jet. Getting on board he nodded to the pilot.

"Ponernos en el aire, Ahora quiero que estar en casa de la isla dentro de media hora, llame con anticipación tienen Padre esperándonos." He almost spat out in quick Spanish, he hated this damn country, he always wound up getting in trouble. He sighed as he felt the gears go up and the jet enter the air. He would talk to Father, this was now a matter of family honor, Stoppable had a point what he did was beyond dishonorable if he had known about Stoppable's plans he wouldn't have touched Global Justice's offer.

Back in the fire fight that Ron had thrown himself into he waited bodies piling up around him, at this point he could feel Betty's eye watching him through the cameras. He sheathed his blade and looked straight into the camera as he tapped an ear piece auto-dialing his personal genius. After three rings he got Wade's voice.

"Talk to me Ron." Wades voice was clean and crisp as he spoke, several hundreds of miles away the genius was tapping away at his computer, two pictures were on his desk, one was of his girlfriend Karin, a tall thin blonde girl his age who was a programmer. The other larger one was of Himself Kim and Ron. It was a recent picture, he was already taller than Kim and catching up to Ron, he was over six foot now, his shoulders broadening and his baby fat was mostly gone replacing it was mostly muscle. He was a Linebacker for the JV Mad Dogs team now, the convincing of his mother to let him go to high school was a difficult one but it helped him figure out how to actually talk with people and sports, especially football gave him a great way to get in shape. He had known Kim and Ron now for close to half his life. They were the first people to treat him as a friend. GJ had taken one of his friends from him, they wouldn't take another.

"Wade I need a layout and full control of the PA System, hell the entire system would be grand." Wade hacked into the networking and seeing where the feeds were all going he smiled he clicked on Ron's feed and smiled his blonde Brother was standing there reloading his guns calmly.

"As you ask it, so shall it be." Wade hit a couple dozen keystrokes in a fraction of a second and nodded. "Ron my friend," Now Wades voice was over the entire PA system he had the personal pleasure of watching one of the women he counted as a mentor flinch at the sound of his voice. He would enjoy seeing her die.

"Boo-yah, thanks man, Hook me up through the new com." Ron heard a couple quick sharp key strokes and smiled as he heard a blip. Tapping out a quick series of buttons Ron held the communicator in front of him and decided to use it like a Microphone, he was a buffoon he had tried to hide it his whole life but Ron knew that Dr. D was right, Shego was Right, Killigan, Motor Ed, all of them were right, he was a buffoon. "GOOOOOODDDD EEEEVVEEENNNIINNNNGGGG GLOBAL JUSTICE. THIS IS YOUR DOOM SPEAKING, MIGHT I JUST SAY HOW HONORED THIS DEVILISHLY HANDSOME MAN IS TO BE HERE TO END YOU ALL TODAY. And a special hello to Dr. Director, you and I have a very special chat to have. This is a warning to any who had no idea that Kim Possible was assassinated and tortured by your very own agency." Ron closed his eyes and using his MMP he cast his consciousness over the area he was surprised at the number who were entirely outraged by his news. "And there are more of you then I thought, leave now, go home. Take none with you go to your families, you have ten minutes to leave." Pushing a button he sent the video file to every screen in the complex. "Ten minutes starting now." Ron felt people leaving the area everyone who didn't know had subliminal nudges to use certain passages and ways out. Soon the ten minutes were up and Ron stood drawing a pistol in one hand and three knives in his other. Time to kill.

* * *

_**Well here you go, thoughts? Bin it? Keep going? Stop writing? Please let me know, I always hit on reviews in a story when I get them so please feel free to PM, Review or whatever to ask me a question or send your regards. **_

**_Sincerely to all of you,_**

**_King of Shadowed Ones _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, none of the songs mentioned, none of the characters mentioned, none of the vehicles mentioned. So nobody sue me please? **

_**Now than before we go any further a shout out and thanks to three specific readers.**_

_**Sentinel103: Well we'll just have to wait and see now won't we, but would SSJ be like this if it was a test, unless he's in a sim like in the golden eye game… who knows? Oh wait I do but sadly I was taught in writing to show, not tell**_

_**Bingomzan: I couldn't agree more, so let me remedy that situation. **_

_**The last one is to a reader who PMed me. Snake1980 thank you and trust me this is going to be entertaining.**_

_**And now as Ron would say, "A-boo-to-the-Yah."**_

* * *

_Last time on Rise of the Monkey King:_

_Soon the ten minutes were up and Ron stood drawing a pistol in one hand and three knives in his other. Time to kill._

Rise of the Monkey King

…The Beginning of Another

Ron made his way through the halls of the government building with a predatorial grace that few humans could ever capture. His rolling steps made his body almost seem to glide across the floor. Ron rarely used the pistol in his hand opting for the edge of his Katana. A Gotaiken that was still forged from the old methods, a final gift from Yori, he remembered her giving it to him.

***One Year Earlier Yamanouchi Ninja School, Nihon***

_Ron walked as the Sakura trees over head lost their beautiful flowers in the soft breeze this was a place in the school that few went to. The true inner sanctum of the school, a small courtyard, to walk through it was a statement of superiority that went against Japanese culture. As he walked he meditated on his life the what ifs and might have bens. Was he on the right path? He felt peace on it… Kim was his life after a… He saw Yori approaching him the petals seeming to flock to her, not that he could blame them. As she approached Ron smiled and bowed to her as a friend. She bowed back deeper though. Confused he watched the woman giggle and blush as she offered a long thin cloth bag. Taking hold of it Ron knew where he had seen this kind of bag before. Pulling at the draw strings a beautiful Katana looked back at him. He saw a small set of silver bands discreetly inlaid into the sheath. He blinked at that and then held it back to her speaking in fluent Japanese._

"_Yori-San I can't accept this it is to much for one such as myself." He meant it too; this was a master's masterpiece. A five body blade was the top grade a blade could get and it was a proven blade. The silver marked it as a blade formed in the old style. _

"_No Stoppable-Dono, since you refuse to take the Lotus blade with you take this, it is a newer blade comissoned by the school from the last grandmaster for the Chosen one. This is Saru-rui no Ouhayari Shi, may you only have to draw it on the darkest of days…"_

***Japan, Present***

Sensei was watching the blade. It was still pulsing a light blue from deep within its core. He nodded and turned to leave when he saw his darling child walking towards him. She seemed to be crying.

"Dearest Child," the old man opened his arms his heavy silk sleeves opening with a flourish, every move made in these clothes was a damned flourish.

"Otou- san. Something has happened to Stoppable-Dono, I can feel him from here he is hurting." The petite woman fell into the arms of the only man she ever _knew_ as a father. As she started to break and cry Sensei touched her forehead to feel what she felt, even he was not that close with Stoppable-kun. His eyes shot open, the conection was a strong one, stronger than most he had ever felt.

"You leave immediately child of my heart, the Chosen one will need a strong rock to rest against. I fear something grave has happened to Possible-san, without an active anchor Stoppable-san might just summon the Blood Edge." Yori nodded her head and turned to pack her bag for America. "And Daughter," The young woman turned to see her master walk over and bowed to the Lotus blade before reaching in to his sleeves and pulling out a jet black hammer, with a single solid rap the Lotus blade disappeared, shattering into the air. Yori nodded in understanding and doubled her speed.

***Global Justice***

Ron approached the last door in the building that had people behind it, closing his eyes Ron could see through the doors and the layout of the room was clear to him. It was a large room, the heart of GJ's operations aptly named the Ops center. It was a dual tiered room; the agents had moved the desks and equipment to block the doors most of the agents were on the first floor, twenty in all patrolling in groups of four five people were on the top level, the bodies were mostly blue, one body in the room was blood red, Dr. Director. Ron smiled as he stepped back from the doors and tapped his ear.

"Wade I think it's time for some music don't you?" Ron moved around the door placing the explosives he found around the door, a nice big create of C4.

"Ron I couldn't agree more," Wade picked out a song and set it for standby as Ron patched the controls for the C4 to Wade. Seeing that he had control Wade smiled as he watched Ron get into a kneeling position an orb of blue light surrounding him. Wade hit the play button streaming his song choice in through the entire building.

"_Let the Bodies hit the floor,  
Let the Bodies hit the floor,  
Let the Bodies hit the, Bump Bump,"_ BOOM

The doors exploded and Ron took off like a rocket for the entrance just in time for the ruble to trap him in with the twenty-five agents, or rather the twenty-five in with him. Ron had his katana in a reverse grip the blades tip facing his back as he tore through the groups of five using his pistol for strafing and covering, as soon as he reached a group with a few moves of his left hand five bodies fell to the ground never to stand up again. Ron finished the last of the units on his level and faced up to Dr. Director she was still sitting there staring at him with her one eye. The men with her were armed not with pistols but full rifles. Ron sheathed his blade and his pistol and reached behind his back palming a flash bang and four knives.

"Give it up Director, your men are all dead, your backer is back home with his father and your "Number one Agent" is dead in the hoverjet that was full of men you sent to my home to kill me." Ron hit a button on the side of the orb. Whenever he released it he'd have three seconds before it goes off. He watched as Dr. Director smirked down at him.

"Poor Little side kick, you think that Du was really my number one Agent? He didn't even realize that we are a U.N. funded Mercenary unit. And Ronald, you need to remember something," All of the men brought their rifles up to aim, Ron drowned out the rest of Dr. Directors words as he focused on the barrels, he had one shot at this, if this worked from now on he was staying safely in the shadows, as a ninja should be. There it was diving under some rubble everyone moved to watch him, behind the rubble Ron opened his mouth and closed his eyes… … BAMPH. Popping up Ron threw his four knives hitting each man in the neck as they were dazed from the unexpected flash bang. As Ron looked up he couldn't see Doctor Director. "Nice moves Ronald, I always thought you had more potential then Kimbe…" Ron turned to see Director behind him gun raised only to see her fall a Kunai in her back. Ron's body couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knee and then forward he blacked out but he didn't feel hard floor meeting his face but soft and firm silk and the smell of Sakura trees. He could have sworn he heard a voice he loved.

"Wade-sama, we need a how you say pick up."

***The Apartment***

Ron woke up in his bed a bottle of Ibuprofen and a glass of water there to greet him, a note was tapped to the bottle.

_Stoppable-Dono,_

_ I regretfully have to inform you that yesterday was not a dream._

Ron broke down crying, his body cried out in pain, the moves he pulled yesterday were not his usual kind. Popping a few pills he waited for them to kick in before standing and making his way out into the main room, it was perfectly cleaned like the battle here never happened, even the doors were repaired or more likely replaced, he heard the shower going and made himself flat on the wall.

"YORI, IS THAT YOU?" hearing the water shut off he heard the smooth Japanese he felt his mind shift over by the third word.

"HAI STOPPABLE-DONO, WATASHI AM SORRY FOR LEAVING YOUR SIDE, I WAS IN NEED OF A SHOWER. DON'T WORRY WE ARE SAFE," He heard soft footsteps and looked to see Yori in a small towel her body was just as he remembered soft yet firm and perfectly proportioned. He felt something in him growl for her. She had a second towel ruffling her hair dry, stopping the movements she looked at her Master and smiled sadly. "The entire block is being watched by graduates of the school, none are as good as you, but they are good enough for this job."

"I trust in the graduates, for them to have met Sensei's rigorous requirements they are as skilled if not more so then I am." Ron had to focus on her face to keep himself calm, but then one small thing happened that broke his restraint, she blushed. He knew she would in the back of his mind in Japan it was considered almost rude to look someone in the eyes. Next thing he knew he had her pinned between the wall and him, her lips caught in a surprise attack. Letting her go he jumped back in surprise quickly regaining control on himself. "I am so sorry I can't possibly apologize enough to you for my behavior."

"Stoppable-Do…no" Yori watched as Ron bolted out the door grabbing his keys before she could say anything. She was caught she couldn't follow him like this her towels were around her ankles a pool of soft cotton. She sighed and hoped that one of the graduates would be fast enough to keep up with him, she doubted it though.

***In the Charger***

Ron had his secret stash of Hardcore Rap blaring through the speakers drowning out the world around him. No one seemed to remember that he became a football player in high school. In his day MHS' locker room blasted hard rap before games like almost every other school's team in the country. While not his favorite Ron developed a decent taste for the genre and unbeknownst to Kim he had a file on his phone full of it. He smiled as he heard Drop the world come on to his speakers, he waited for Eminem's part to come on, he wish that this song had come out while he was in school, it would have been perfect to see the faces of the guys in the locker room while he kept up with Slim's fast flow. He took roads out past the outskirts of town past Motor Ed's junkyard and out into a large open field and popping the clutch shifted up through the gears just as he started to let loose matching rhythm with Eminem. He didn't notice that he was followed nor would he have cared at this point.

***Apartment***

Yori heard her phone go off. Walking over she opened it and spoke in English.

"Greetings…" Yori nodded her head, one of the graduites was able to keep an eye on him. He'd be back soon. "Thank you." As Yori stood she checked herself in the mirror, a pair of jeans and a baggy cashmere sweater. She went over to the door when she felt Ron enter the elevator up to the penthouse apartment. She breathed deeply and when she heard the elevator door slide open. She opened the door.

"Yori I need to…" He was silenced by a finger to his lips, it tasted like cherries… so clichéd… but delicious. He nodded his head signaling that she could speak.

"Baka-dono," Ron blushed slightly at the old nickname that she had for him in private. "You did nothing wrong, you were, are seeking a shelter from the storms around you," she led him inside where on the tv was a news broadcast of a terrorist organization destroying GJ headquarters. He raised an eyebrow and tried to figure out…"There are many people in this world that would rather have you free from blame, those same terrorists will be to blame for the death of Kim Possible."

Ron fell back into the couch not even noticing Yori until he found himself stroking her soft silken hair as her head lay on his lap.

"No one will know?" Ron had to choke it out… "What they did, what I did, no one will know?"

"That Omo, is entirely up to you." Ron looked down at a content girl who had her eyes glued to the screen. He could tell that she was watching him though. How he would respond.

"For now," Ron leaned back and continued stroking her hair, he felt her shift, subconsciously snuggle herself into his leg. "They can think that, Wade has the tapes sealed in our systems somewhere, when the time is right we will use it to our advantage."

Yori was surprised, Ron wasn't acting like a hero… he was thinking, acting like a ninja. This was good news, with the Lotus Blade's host blade gone it would seek a new body, out of the possible blades the one Ron carried would be the most likely one despite being the youngest, if Ron became true Shinobi. Yori felt Ron fall asleep, hopefully a peaceful one for now, she slipped out and picked up again the signal that was so similar to Ron's. The woman who projected it would be key in keeping her Omo whole, she knew it.

***Big Mike's Bar and Grill***

Tara was not amused, at all. She was stuck working late again for Mike, not a bad thing except that it involved all the damn drunks. A girl built like Tara working in a dump like this met an unending amount of grabbing, pinching and slapping. Tara sadly was no exception. As she finally clocked out and made her way outside she felt a hand grab her and a clicking noise and felt something sharp biting into her neck.

"Just hold still gorgeous." Tara closed her eyes in fear, no, not again… please god not aga… she heard a thud and felt the weight on her fall away turning around she saw an attractive Asian girl her age… wait she was…

"Yori?" Yori was supprised that Tara would remember her aft er all these years. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to ask you something Strong-San…" Yori took a breath the Chosen one, _her_ Omo had a large heart… he could love both of them and a dozen more, it was a chance, but one that she would have to take. "…I need you to help me save Ron Stoppable…"

* * *

**_So another one down, I hope you guys liked it. Please realize that this fast of an update is almost unheard of from me the Chapter made me do it, well that and the reviews and the PM... Anyways so far as in the past ya know three days, 141 visitors with 165 views as of 1:59 am Central standard. that is amazing I thank all of you, so now then I ask of you again_**_**, thoughts? Bin it? Keep going? Stop writing? Please let me know, I always hit on reviews in a story when I get them so please feel free to PM, Review or whatever to ask me a question or send your regards.**_

**_Sincerely to all of you,_**

**_King of Shadowed Ones_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go again, to start with a thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Snake1980: To put it simply... Thank you, A lot of girls, Not well, and I will**

**CajunBear73: You got that right about long and bloody as for the rest you'll see.**

**and read on!**

* * *

_Last time on Rise of the Monkey King:_

_Yori took a breath the Chosen one, her Omo had a large heart… he could love both of them and a dozen more, it was a chance, but one that she would have to take. "…I need you to help me save Ron Stoppable…"_

Rise of the Monkey King:

A New Day dawns

***Outside Big Mike's***

Tara blinked at the Asian girl in front of her, did she really just here that her help was required to help save Ron? That couldn't be possible… she obviously wanted, well, Possible for that one… Unless…

"Oh god, what happened to Kim…" Tara's eyes went huge for a moment as she fully realized what must have happened.

"Possible-san is… is feasting with her ancestors at a life lived to help others…" Yori motioned behind her to an all blacked out Charger. "If I may be bold to say that I think it best if I do the explaining on the way back to Ron."

Tara nodded and slipped into the passenger's seat of the car as the ignition started the car, heavy rap blasted through the speakers. Tara was surprised at first with the music choice as they drove along. Tara bit her cheek lightly as she mulled something over.

"Yori, I am so thankful that you found me when you did, but how did you find me?" Tara swore she saw the Asian beauty smile sadly.

"You give off a certain Chi; a spiritual energy that counters the Chi Stoppable-dono is projecting right now. While you are projecting a deep blue he is a raging ball of reds and oranges." Yori up shifted as they hit the freeways, "We need him how you would say fully functional, and for that we will need to calm him. I was able to find you because you are giving off the kind of energy that Ron usually projects, a hopeful energy I am used to seeing from him, a calming rock in a sea of chaos."

The two of them drove along in silence as Tara tried to really believe in what she was just told. Chi reading, ninjas… it couldn't be real, that kind of stuff didn't actually happen in reality… did it? The car pulled up to the upscale apartments that sat on the boarder of Middleton and Upperton Yori killed the engine and opened her door Tara following behind slightly confused. "What did you mean by calm him?"

Yori Blushed heavily as the two of them made their way past the front desk a portly older man sat at the front desk, he had deep chocolate colored skin and white hair, he nodded to the women as they passed in front of him, a folded piece of the daily paper and a mug of coffee sat next to him, as the women entered the elevator and hit the penthouse the older man stood and walked over to the doors and checked outside. They drove up in Mr. Stoppable's car the Asian one had left earlier right as he was getting on shift he hadn't seen Miss Possible in the last few days, not that he believed that Mr. Stoppable would ever cheat on Ms Kim but he would check in the morning when Mr. Stoppable came down in the morning. The man smiled slightly as he looked forward to the morning muffin that the owner of the penthouse always gave to the front desk worker. In the elevator Yori opened her mouth.

"We will need Stoppable-dono to be calm to do that we will have to make him tired enough to sleep with none of the nightmares that are going to be haunting him…"

"Nightmares? From what?" Tara was now concerned, she was confused before but now she knew something was truly up.

"You love him don't you?" Yori looked over at Tara now fully understanding why the blonde was so willing to follow her. She felt the concern flowing off of the woman in waves the blush also didn't escape attention.

"Well…I… I do, so what? Are you going to laugh at me like Bonnie did?" Tara stomped her foot in the elevator not even noticing that it opened as she looked out through the glass wall into the spread of the two cities before her. "She likes him too, she admitted onetime when she was wasted." Tara shifted her tight jeans slightly on her narrow waist her ass filling them nicely, she was the heaviest one on the team in high school, but that weight was mostly muscle, what wasn't muscle was either in her full ass or heavy DD's. "So yes Yori-san I love him, he is a wonderful, kind, gentle man who has an issue when it comes to self confidence. He is the kind of man who wouldn't harm a single insect, but would do anything to save his family. He is a good man…"

She almost screamed when she felt large heavy hands grab her wrist and spin her around pinning her against the wall as she saw a blonde mop of hair and large puppy dog eyes before closing her eyes in bliss from a pair of warm lips. The hunger in those lips were obvious as she realized who was kissing her she threw her legs around his waist, shocked at the rock hard abs and upper body she felt. As he cupped her full tight ass, squeezing slightly he deepened the kiss and turned them around and carried her into the apartment. Yori closed the door behind the three of them a smile on her face as she licked her lips she had seen her Oma in all of his magnificence in several occasions in Japan, even by western standards at more than 13 inches he was a monster, more than big enough to satisfy them both. Moving to where her Oma had Tara-san pinned to the wall the ninja ran her hands in between the two of them and made her way to the zipper of Ron's pants and slowly pulled it down. Hearing the sound Ron snapped back to reality and almost dropped the blonde in his arms as he pulled away, this wasn't right, he was supposed to be mourning the loss of the love of his life, yet here he was making out with Tara, one of Kim's best female friends and Yori trying to get into his pants, literally, the petite girl had her hand down his open zipper and grabbing his hardening stick shift obviously trying to shift him into a higher gear. He pulled his head back to try and speak.

"We need to *Muff*" He was silenced as Tara almost dove down his throat regaining his lips as Yori was finally able to maneuver his now growing cock out into the open air. Feeling the soft hands of his favorite ninja gently stroking him made his hardening dick bump up against Tara's ass, the busty blonde broke the kiss and looked down and her jaw dropped.

"Sweet Jesus, I want it…" Tara got herself down from his arms and joined Yori in polishing the giant piece of meat in front of her. Tara fell to her knees for a moment imagining slamming the whole thing up her slit and deep inside of her. Pulling off her black t-shirt and revealing a rather plain lavender bra keeping her huge tits in place Tara saw how he hardened another inch, it was huge. Popping the clasp behind her back she shrugged her shoulders revealing the large milk bags, the nipples and areola were a light coral color, although the tips of her nipples were tightening and darkening as she looked at the Ron rod in front of her. Yori already had her sweater off her smaller breasts a B cup had darker almost almond colored nipples that were hard already, Yori leaned her head over and flicked her tongue around the now fully erect shaft of meat. It was huge, the head alone was massive and already leaking a bit of pre-cum that Tara lapped at gently before sucking the head into her lips as she moved a hand up and down the bottom of the shaft as Yori licked the top. Yori smiled as her tongue touched Tara's lips Yori circled down her tongue right inside Tara's pursed lips. Tara turned her head slightly allowing for more contact with the warm tongue. Ron was in heaven as the two beautiful women shared in his dick. Yori nibbled around Ron's head sensing him tensing she took a breath and swallowed the throbbing rod of flesh in front of her all the way to the trimmed blonde curls. Tara's eyes went wide when she saw what the other woman had done she went underneath the woman slipping her body in between the spread braced legs of the Asian princess and unbuttoned her jeans revealing a wedge of black silk. Tara wiggled herself out of her own jeans as she watched Rom wrap a hand in Yori's hair and slowly began to face fuck her. Once the Jeans were gone Tara ripped off her soaking purple panties as she tried to get the small Asian's jeans off of her. Yori's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ron shoved his dick into her throat smacking it deeper with every thrust the girth of the rod forcing her throat wider than it ever had to before the feeling was magical. Ron felling the velvety warm walls of her throat clenching around him slammed his dick all the way in as he let loose thick ropes of his cum Yori tried to make sure she swallowed everything, she was losing air though and started to go limp. Ron pulled out and looked down at Tara's nude body, the woman looked up at the thirteen inches covered in a mix of saliva and over to the cum dripping down as dribbles of his seed leaked from the corner of the Asians mouth her eyes still rolled back. She looked up at Ron's eyes and saw a hunger there that was matched by his voice.

"Ass up in the air Tara," this was a side of Ron that she had never seen, she wasn't scared exactly, she knew that she was safe with him, that he would never hurt her… well in the bad way. Tara followed Directions as she got on to her forearms and balls of her feet putting her round ass high in the air. "Crawl over here." Again she followed as she crawled ass swaying as she walked over to Ron's waiting monster. Tara felt Ron grip her waist gently and pulling her over placing her where he wanted her, which happened to be over a now stirring Yori. The small Asian blinked a couple of times when she saw who was over her, Yori shifted her head to look behind the endowed blond to see another blonde behind her, his iron hard cock playing with her entrance a couple of times seeing him place himself Yori's eyes went wide, she pulled Tara into a kiss. The surprised blond woman t5ensed for a moment before going loose into the kiss, Feeling her loosen by Yori's distraction Ron wasted no time slipping his pulsing tip into her. Tara tightened again before Yori dethatched herself from the blondes lips and hooked herself onto one of the large breasts.

***Global Justice Head Quarters***

A man in a long trench coat was walking around the ruins of what used to be the primer of crime enforcement agencies in the world, the man's duster was made of brown leather and a white Stetson rested on the crown of his head the clasp of the black band having a large turquoise on the clasp. The man looked around and nodded his head seeing the damage that the kid had dealt. As he walked a breeze caught the edge of his coat revealing a pair of old style revolvers. A car horn made him turn back to where a brunette was waving him back, the man nodded his head and started walking, as he took a step forward he drew his pistol and shot the camera that Wade was looking through, the camera was over 100 meters away mostly blocked by rubble. Wade pushed back his chair and sighed as he closed his op center down for the night. He crawled into bed wishing that the past few days never happened.

_Ron's apartment_

Ron untangled himself from the two women and made his way out to the bathroom where he showered and then making his way back in to the bedroom he dressed in cargos and a black shirt when he pulled out one of his white coats flipping it on he heard a sigh. Turning he saw Tara staring back at him, Ron blushed like an apple and smiling sheepishly he opened his mouth to apologize he stopped when the girl held up a hand.

"No Ron, don't apologize, it was… wonderful, Kim's gone Ron and knowing you, which I do, you've already made the person responsible pay the price. Ron Yori is worried about you and I am too." She stood wobbling a little and made her way over to him. "You internalize everything Ron, don't let this eat at you." She kissed Ron on the cheek before blushing again. "Now go to work and lose yourself in your craft, Yori and I will be here when you get back. Right Yori?"

"It is just as Strong-chan says Oma." Ron wasn't even surprised when he felt Yori hug him from behind even if Tara was. He simply smiled and nodded his head, pulling out his wallet he pulled out a card and slipped it to Yori.

"You will be needing a car Yori, go and buy one." Again snaking out of the clutches of the girls he smiled as he grabbed a muffin on his way past the kitchen to toss to Laurence. Hitting the lobby button Ron thought about life. Not getting much figured out he walked out of the elevator and nodded to the man behind the counter.

"Morning Laurence." Ron sat the muffin down and saw a look in the older man's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Who were the women last night Mr. Stoppable…" Ron sighed as he looked again at the old man.

"Kim… Kim is gone Luarence, Yori and Tara are friends who wanted to make sure that I was doing ok… which I wasn't, we had a lot to drink so I didn't want them driving."

Ron walked away and out to his car not noticing a man in a white Stetson keeping an eye on him, or did he hear the words of the man.

"Soon Son Goku, you will reawaken and claim your thrown…"

* * *

**There we go another one ended and now then time for the usual as we all know by now.**** Thoughts? Bin it? Keep going? Stop writing? Please let me know, I always hit on reviews in a story when I get them so please feel free to PM, Review or whatever to ask me a question or send your regards.**

**Sincerely to all of you,**

**King of Shadowed Ones**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go, sorry about the last chapter it was one of my first Lemons and I went a little overboard. Moving On though:**

**JDSeay: Thank you Mate, I can't wait to see where I take this one either... and Oh yes Bonnie WILL be joining Ron's group... eventually**

**CB73: I'm sorry that part kinda wrote itself, there will be more lemons later on but they;ll be a better warning on them... and sorry NO Super Sayian Ron.**

**Snake1980: See the last part of CB's review response.**

**StudyofChaos: Thank you and I will**

**and Read On!**

* * *

_Last time on Rise of the Monkey King:_

_Ron walked away and out to his car not noticing a man in a white Stetson keeping an eye on him, or did he hear the words of the man._

_"Soon Son Goku, you will reawaken and claim your thrown…"_

Rise of the Monkey King:

What Troubles the Morrow Shall Bring

_***The Bistro***_

Ron had lost himself into his craft as Tara had told him to do. He walked in a bit late to see his Sou a Large woman who was giving orders in a loud voice, a recent batch of externs from a local college had showed up a couple of days ago. Frankie turned and nodded to her boss and went back to ordering the two externs who were there around, one to chopping and the other to omelet duty, Ron went over to the door and walked out into the crowded breakfast service of his busy little shop. Shaking hands with Brick Flagg and his new wife, a pretty girl he met at college Ron was told to call him and they'd go out for some brews, make up for lost time. Brick had become a decent friend latter in high school and Ron told him he would as moved on to talk to others in the restaurant. The door opened and a man in a White Stetson walked in a brunet woman at his side, the shop had been opened long enough that they had a stream of regulars and Ron made a point of greeting any new faces when he makes his rounds. Ron walked over and tapped Christie the college girl who he had hired as a waitress who had turned more into a front of house manager. On the shoulder and took the menus from her telling her to go check on table 7 looking at the man and woman Ron felt an uneasy pressure from them, the man more so. Showing them to the table Ron tried for his usual greeting.

"Welcome to the Bistro, I'm Ron, Owner and Chef, can I get you guys started with drinks of some kind?" Ron smiled brightly at the pair as he handed them their menus.

"I'll have a water," the man looked at Ron and took of the glasses, the man had the bluest eyes Ron had ever seen, they were out of place though on the man's face, he had a hint of eastern features to him, more of the middle east then the far. His voice bore no accent either, if anything it held a bit of the Plains to him, the even tilt of the Midwest. He had a pleasant smile though. "Lily?"

"I don't know Sam, I'm thinking of coffee," the brunette looked up and smiled at Ron before nodding her head. Her eyes were deep amber, almost orange in the middle. "A coffee." Ron walked away to register their orders when he overheard the woman. "Are you sure that this guy is the next Goku Sam, I mean he runs a restaurant, he's not a priest or a martial artist…" she must have been silenced somehow because Ron couldn't hear anything more as he poured the woman's coffee and grabbing the man's water, walking back over and placing the cups Ron took their orders an walked away… Son Goku… what did he have to do with the Monkey King of one of the four Chinese Historical works of fiction. A group of people swarmed in and Ron lost himself in the organized chaos of running his restaurant. He didn't even notice the two mysterious people leave, the waitress on the other hand was more than happy with the fifteen dollar tip.

***_Later that Day, Elsewhere*** _

The man, Sam was cleaning a small revolver, one of several he kept on him when he heard a beeping from nearby. Reaching over the arm of his chair and hitting a button on the wall next to him the room he was in went dark, four images seemed to slip out of the wall, holograms, one was an old Asian man his long white mustache and beard made it all the way down to his waist, the man's robs were long and he held his arms crossed into his sleeves; another was a woman, her hair was in a long braid over her left shoulder, she was of slight build but from her business suit you could tell she was in perfect shape; another man this one younger than the older Asian man was older then the woman by a good thirty years putting him at about 60, he wore a dark suit a small circle could be seen on his lapel, a pin that held a shield with the stars and stripes on it; the last person was a woman, she was younger then the other woman and by far the youngest one in the conference by 10 years, her hair was short cut and she wore casual clothes, a short skirt with leggings and a baggy top.

"Hello Council," Sam spoke as he leaned back in his chair happy that his Lily was already passed out from their earlier activities, she was more than a little intimidated by the council of Shadows, Master Sensei Yamamoto Takagauwa of Yamanouchi, Christine Baker Vice President of Financing and CFO of HSBC; Mark Douglas of the National Security Administration; and the last a Ms Victoria Kahn, a teenager on the outside who was one of the few in the world who had a direct relationship to the gods, in her case The Morrigan. Sam had a very interesting professional relationship with Tori, they both used divinity, just in different ways. Sam got a nod from each of the council members as Takagauwa-sama began the, meeting.

"Greetings Campione Malkira, Have you made contact with Stoppable-San?" The old man bowed to Sam with respect not enough to make Sam remotely consider that they were equals but enough to give the office and title of Campione respect. Sam remembered studying with Yamamoto many years ago as one of the first Gaijin allowed inside of the ninja school, how he made friends with a younger man who entered the school slightly before him, but that was many years ago, and though his friend aged Sam didn't.

"Yes I have Takagauwa-sensei, he is healthy and still unaware of his true positional although it is close, the Great Sage Equal to the Heaven has almost returned to power. We are playing a dangerous game Takagauwa-Sensei, if the wrong people catch wind of what we are doing then you are putting Stoppable in immense danger." Looking out past the group of the council Sam saw a series of the dead waiting for something, several of them were in the uniforms of Global Justice and one was of a man in a suit. Except for the man in the suit the men were all at a parade rest, their uniforms were either cut or a bullet hole was visible although their skin was unblemished. "The Gods are not going to let another man equal the strength of them again, not by choice at least; he doesn't have the Rules of a Campione, or the weakness of the Heroes."

"That Samael is why we have you there with Lillian," The young girl spoke for the first time, the three other Council members nodded their heads and Sam sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "Your job is to observe, protect, and teach this Ronald Stoppable in the rules of Divinity you are also under no circumstances to allow him to become a Campione, if he does become one of the God Slayers you are to finish him right…"

"That was not the arrangement Victoria-Sama," the entire room fell quiet as the old Asian man spoke, the man's voice held an edge of warning to it, he spoke again his voice was back to its usual calm tone. "If Stoppable-san is forced to enter into Divinity by the path of a Campione you are to help him master it as quickly as possible, he should not have to worry about the gods for a time though. Are your orders clear Malkira-sama?"

"Yes, they are, I will call in shortly after I make contact again." The council members nodded their heads as they disappeared from his living room Victoria Khan was the last one to dissipate she glared at him before disappearing. Standing and slipping the cleaned revolver back into its thigh holster he made his way out of the house, one of the great things about spirits is that they had very specific rules, much like the gods. Walking out to the street Sam tipped a hand slightly an ebony Egyptian style wand with a jackal head carved on one end. "So who wants to go first?"

***Possible Residence***

Ron stood at the door to his second and preferred childhood home. Not that his own home was bad, he was always taken care of, loved even, but… it didn't feel complete, nurturing. He could smell Mrs. Dr. P's roast and hear the Boys arguing about something, and meaning it, the tweebs were in their senior year for the hell of it, having gotten their GEDS at age 13 and taking online classes through MIT, Yale, even Kings College overseas, the world was a small place, the internet making it even more so. Ron heard a car pull up behind him Mr. Dr. P, right on time turning Ron saw the scowl on the older mans face form. The news had made no mention of him at all he wasn't there…

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Ron let the hit come out and nd him, Mr. Dr. P, right on schedule, turning in time to see the older man step out of the car Ron steeled himself for what was to come… Mr. Dr. P walked up a make contact, "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HER, WHERE WERE YOU!" Ron let the older man continue the beating, standing still as a statute as the father of the woman he loved paid him back for not being there, it was his fault no matter what Yori, or Tara said, this was his fault, he could have gone Super Blue and protected her, he could have done SOMETHING. The older man finally stopped and pulled Ron into a fierce embrace as Ron started to cry. "Thank god that you are alright… we're… we're you even there…"

"No I failed her… but I did avenge her, not a single one of them is left…" Kim's father nodded his head braking the embrace and seeing that Ron didn't even look hurt nodded his head as he opened the door and motioning Ron to go on in closed the door behind the two of them. It felt emptier… the boys looked up from the kithen table and looked at Ron, he could see the hurt in their eyes as they got up and walked over to him. Ron pulled them into a rough embrace for a moment when Jim whispered into his ear.

"We hacked into the file that Wade has hidden, thank you." Ron nodded, the boys knew… good half of the Possible clan did. Ron stayed for dinner, a quiet affair, there were going to be several funerals for Kim, State, National for several countries and even an international one. Pulling out the velvet box that the Dr. Possibles had seen before Ron flipped it open and nodded his head, he had decided he would grieve, he had to, he would grieve, then remember for the rest of his life. But, he was also going to have to move on, and he was going to have to make it so that he was moving forwards… a world that would be safe for all.

_**IN The Car?**_

Saying goodbye to the POssibles he got back into his car. Closing his eyes he found himself facing a door, a simple white door with a black window, the knob was also Black… a voice, similar to his own filled where ever he was.

"Come in Ronald, we need to talk." Ron reached out a hand and turned the knob of the door, a version of himself in a black suit was sitting in a black chair a white chair sat across from him, there was an almost madness in the other him's eyes. Ron knew who he was despite never meeting.

"Zorpox." A bit of a crazy grin, the smart smooth dangerous crazy, filled the suited Ron's face as he nodded his head.

* * *

**There we go another one ended and now then time for the usual as we all know by now.**** Thoughts? Bin it? Keep going? Stop writing? Please let me know, I always hit on reviews in a story when I get them so please feel free to PM, Review or whatever to ask me a question or send your regards.**

**Sincerely to all of you,**

**King of Shadowed Ones**


End file.
